<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a hint [eng ver.] by gotheku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869087">Take a hint [eng ver.]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku'>gotheku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Canon Rewrite, Chrollo is mesmerized by the chain user beauty, Chrollo tried to play it cool with Kurapika, F/M, Female Kurapika, Flirting, One-Sided Attraction, fem!Kurapika, inspired on the episode 57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the leader of the Gene'i Ryodan was in danger at that time, he was quite calm despite the fact that death was close to him and in the slightest carelessness he may have reached that point, but he really couldn't think about it having that angel by his side.</p><p>Or: Chrollo begins to feel physically attracted to the chain user, being very indiscreet with the way in which he wanted to attract the attention of the female.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>THE BUTTERFLY AND THE SPIDER | @gotheku 's KuroKura one-shots collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a hint [eng ver.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chrollo Lucilfer x Female!Kurapika.</p><p>(please excuse my bad grammar, english is not my first language but I try my best to be coherent)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of raindrops hitting the top of the car followed by external noises were the only thing that could be heard inside. Everything was silent, none of the four individuals spoke to each other in the time they had been driving, it was really an uncomfortable aura that surrounded them.</p><p>Chrollo Lucilfer, now trapped by the person next to him, had no escape from that dangerous ability she carried.<br/>
Chrollo glances at her in an attempt to cover his obviousness, his gray eyes look at her from head to toe and he takes a moment to appreciate the improper body.</p><p>She had quite attractive legs and a skin that seemed to him a perfect tone. He dares to look beyond those thighs — they were what he believed gave the pinch of perfection to her legs — and looks for a second at her bust, but he quickly removes it from there and only stares at that angry face — although he had to admit, he didn't want to sound like a pervert but her chest size was considerably optimal, a medium size, neither too exaggerated nor too small — serious and stoic giving an aura of displeasure in the situation, but above all, exquisitely beautiful, cared for and precious.</p><p>That woman was simply giving him chills of how beautiful she was, these were not times to appreciate the features and virtues of their companions, but the ravenette simply couldn't help it having such a beauty by his side. He didn't want to sound like a creep, but it was the term anyone would have given him after seeing him “take a peek” at the grayish orbs.</p><p>“What are you looking at, you damn pervert...?” Kurapika finally breaks the silence by muttering the words. She had realized when the leader of the spiders laid his eye on her, but she said nothing, she was quite uncomfortable with the situation and having her enemy gazing at her was annoying. He responds by slightly startled when was called to attention.</p><p>“Nothing, I just didn't expect the chain bastard be a woman.” Now his gaze was on the front. That comment was confusing, what was that bastard referring to?</p><p>“What do you mean?” Her free hand rests on the wig that covered her head, pulls it and reveals a beautiful golden hair, shiny and silky, was there something about this woman that could be considered horrible? “Try not to let appearances fool you next time, but yes, I am a woman. Don't tell me that it bothers you that it was a girl who was able to destroy the strongest member of your little group? Poor thing...” Kurapika's voice now sounded happier, her expression lightened and she gave a change to a feigned disappointment with a smile full of pride. Her pride went up, Chrollo's went down and now he found himself somewhat annoyed.</p><p>“Kurapika” his friend behind the wheel calls her attention. “Stop it, don't provoke him if that's what you're trying to do.”</p><p>The aforementioned raises her eyebrows at the assumption of the other black-haired man. “I'm not trying to provoke anyone, Leorio, on the contrary... This rat is provoking me with his disgusting looks, apart from being a criminal he's also a creep, a whole box of surprises” The female rolled her eyes. “Also, watch your words bastard, it's not known if these will be your last...”</p><p>“You're no going to kill me” the spider head finally decides to defend himself against the words of all the assumptions that the girl next to him had made, she only looks at him confused but still angry “You wouldn't leave your precious friends behind” he continued.</p><p>The blonde is excited again by that “I'm not so calm to ignore your teasing!”</p><p>“Sure, but I do have to put up with yours, right?” The man with the tattoo on his forehead defends himself again. “The girl's prediction did not mention this event, therefore, I consider that it has no value” that face that was previously under seriousness now showed a rather mocking and proud one, just thinking that he was winning and was one step away above the minor it conveyed joy in such a despicable way.</p><p>“Bastard...!”</p><p>“Kurapika!” The shrill voice of her friend, who did not say anything during the entire trip, makes a presence trying to calm her exasperated partner.</p><p>She was quite upset, you could tell that one more word and she would send everything to hell preparing to assassinate her hostage at that moment. Chrollo did not know whether to close his mouth and continue provoking her with only the truth, it was tempting, the Kurta was quite strong to tell the truth and measuring her physical and mental strength was something he was planning but he held on.</p><p>[...]</p><p>After a “small” dispute between everyone, silence reigned again, Kurapika was more annoyed than before and it showed in her expression. Now the ravenette was with a bruise on his cheek just to continue provoking the woman with the scarlet eyes. Again he sees her out of the corner of his eye, better appreciating her beautiful face and emotional state, he still couldn't get over that, he had such an attractive woman next to him.</p><p>“Stop looking at me, will you? Or do you need me to hit you again?” She complains grudgingly.</p><p>“No, it's okay, it's just that...” the face of the Meteor City native shows a playful smile again, the minor was watching him too, she didn't like seeing him smile and less after everything that had happened “you're really handsome, I have no way to express that so I just look at you to appreciate your beauty.”</p><p>Is this for real?! Even after that threat in which she clearly specified that he should take care of his words because these could be the last ones he spits, he kept babbling stupid things?! She didn't understand this man, and more because the blonde didn't even know him — or not at all —.</p><p>She tightens the grip of her chains, he, who was trapped in them lets out a gasp at how the pressure increased, he had made her lose patience. It had already been made clear to erverryone that he was not afraid of dying, but she still didn't believe that he was capable of saying those things and more to whom could easily take his life at that moment, on top of someone who hates him and cannot wait for seeing him five meters underground!</p><p>“Stop flirting with me, you disgust me, Chrollo Lucilfer, playing the gallant isn't going to get you out of this.”</p><p>He remembered that from time to time he had to woo a woman but they were always for purposes related to his work: to get information, to get out of a situation similar to this, things like that... But now it was different, he was really flirting with her because he did feel the need to do it honestly, he had completely forgotten that they were on bad terms, that she killed her friend — and was about to kill another — and that he murdered her entire family.</p><p>“Whatever you say, princess” obediently cuts off the conversation and winks at the blonde, Kurapika tried to hold back but couldn't help but use her chains to seal his mouth and finally silence him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I basically deigned to try to translate that one KuroKura one-shot that I made so that it would reach more people, it's a concept that I like a lot and I want es others to know about it. </p><p>This is my interpretation of how that scene from ep 57 could have been if Kurapika were really what Chrollo thought, a girl ☠️☠️☠️</p><p>as I already mentioned, english is not my first language but I did what I could to be coherent and to be understood, I hope you like it. AND PLS DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME IF I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING WRONG OK ???? I USED THE TRANSLATOR A LOT, MIXING WITH WHAT I KNOW ABT THE LANGUAGE.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>